


Act Your Age

by DangerSlut



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brain Damage, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Slapping, Urine, infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he do this to himself? How could he make himself so useless and helpless? Turn himself into a disgusting burden like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Your Age

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fill for an anon.

"You dirty boy. Look at the mess you made," coos Sebastian, patting the front of Richard’s diaper and feeling how heavy it was, spoiled with piss. Richard, never Jim, whined and squirmed on the floor, knowing what was coming but unable to fight it.

He wasn’t able to fight anything anymore, his ‘accident’ as Sebastian called it leaving his body weak and clumsy, and pretty much making him mute. Oh, he knew a few words; no, please, more and tired, but that was it. They weren’t important, Sebastian never listened to them anyways.

Leaving Richard alone on the living room floor for a moment, Sebastian goes to the bathroom to retrieve the plastic changing mat, wet wipes, powder and a fresh diaper. When he returns to the living, Richard was sniveling on the floor, rubbing at his eyes as he hiccups and cries.

"Don’t be a baby, Richard," Seb scolds softly, laying down the changing mat and getting things ready. "I know your helpless as one, but you could at least try and act your age."

Richard cries harder at that, hating Sebastian and hating himself. How could he do this to himself? How could he make himself so useless and helpless? Turn himself into a disgusting burden like this?

"Aww, shush baby boy. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings," sigh Sebastian, grabbing Richard under the arms and pulling the man onto the mat. "I know you can’t help it. You scrambled your brain when you shot yourself. You didn’t know you would survive."

Richard’s sobs quiet to sniffles then, but he was still tensed up and nervous on the mat. Sebastian was in a good mood, surprisingly, so Richard knew that this wasn’t going to be a simple changing. Yeah, Richard didn’t mind sex with Seb from time to time, but only on his terms. Like after a nightmare and he manages to crawl to Sebastian’s bed for comfort…  
But Seb liked to use things like this as an excuse to touch Richard however he wanted and Richard hated it.

Whimpering slightly when Sebastian pulls of his dirty diaper, he wiggles in despair when Seb start to clean him with a wet nap. “Hey! Enough of that! Do you want to get a rash?” scolds Sebastian, slapping the inside of Richard’s thighs. Richard whimpers but goes still, moaning out “No.”

"Then stay still like a good boy," grumbles the larger man, powdering Richard before stroking the brunette’s balls.

"No," Richard moans again, trying to wriggle away and close his legs. His balls, cock and ass were sore from Sebastian’s constant fondling and he just wanted to go one day without his ‘caretaker’ molesting him. "Ow, ow, ow."

"What did I say about being a baby, Richard?" growls Sebastian, fingers dropping lower as he pushes a finger into Richard’s ass. "This is the least you can do to show me how grateful you are for how well I look after you."

"P-please… Ow," whimpers Richard, trying one last time. When the insides of his thighs receive a few more slaps, he stops fighting and just lets his legs fall open as he starts to cry again.


End file.
